


Joining and Branching

by tehhumi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Half-maiar are not the same under their clothes as humans or elves. Or maybe all elves look like this, Beren has never seen any naked to compare.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Joining and Branching

**Author's Note:**

> " _As the light upon the leaves of trees, as the voice of clear waters, as the stars above the mists of the world, such was her glory and her loveliness; and in her face was a shining light._ " is a direct quote from The Silmarillion, Chapter 19: of Beren and Luthien.

  
Beren had known Luthien's beauty was beyond mortal understanding from the moment he lay eyes on her. Luthien's gorgeousness was beyond a comely face, or a well shaped body, or the harmonious addition of the parts. Her beauty was a force of nature, amazing and utterly inhuman. _As the light upon the leaves of trees, as the voice of clear waters, as the stars above the mists of the world, such was her glory and her loveliness; and in her face was a shining light._

So perhaps he had been foolish to expect her body to be comparable with that of a mortal woman. Beren had known that she would be gorgeous beyond his imaginings, and had privately feared that the unshielded majesty of her naked form would once again strike him dumb. But he was no coward, and his voice would be a small price to pay for a lifetime with the one he loved best in Arda.

The sight beneath her robes had indeed struck him dumb for a moment. Not out of awe at her loveliness, but out of shock at the limbs which writhed and twisted where he had expected only smooth skin.

But Beren realized that of course the his own idea of beauty, having lived barely thirty years and much of that in the wilds, was incomplete. Luthien was a child of one who had sung the world into being, and had spent centuries at peace focused only on joy; her beauty was ultimate.

"My love?" she asked in a voice like a fluttering bird. "Are you well? You have fallen silent."

"I am simply overcome, my heart. Your body is more wondrous than I had ever envisioned, and far different than those of Men."

Luthien leaned in to kiss him then, and embraced him utterly, his own clothes having been removed first. "Always you know how to bring me joy with your words and actions."

Beren relaxed in the embrace, as Luthien held him safe from every side. He raised one hand tentatively to stoke the marvelous limb that lay against his chest. "I am glad you believe so, but I admit I find myself at a loss. These dazzling offshoots of your body are thoroughly beyond what I am accustomed to, and I do not know how to touch them to bring you pleasure rather than pain."

"My branches are not so fragile as they may look. After all, I have had them throughout our travels and no harm has come to any part of me."

"Still, I wish to do better than not harming, and I have little idea where to begin. Will you show me how to delight you?"

"If that is what you desire tonight, of course. But neither will I neglect your bliss, and you must tell me what touches please you as well."

"I shall."

Luthien pulled Beren close and kissed him again. Then she cupped in her own hand his hand that was resting on her branch. She tightened their grip, and pulled in along slow stroke all the way from the base to the tip. Luthien moaned as they reached the end. "I have touched my own boughs thusly before, but truly the pleasure is far greater under then hands of one I love."

Beren repeated the motion on his own, then reached out for a second tentacle with his other hand. It took a few tries for him to get the knack of doing both at once, but Luthien's cries of ecstasy when he found a steady rhythm was more than sufficient reward.

Though Beren was bringing Luthien pleasure, she was teaching him splendor and that was by far the greater boon. At the end of one stroke, Beren placed a kiss to the tip of his beloved's limb in gratitude. He was startled when the limb surged forward, entering his mouth and exploring the back of his throat. He coughed, and Luthien quickly drew all her branches close again to her core.

"Oh, I am sorry! I do not mean to discomfort you."

"I was merely surprised. I relish having your body and mine connected so deeply."

"Still, I shall restrain myself better. Though I am known for taking people's breath away with my beauty, I would not wish to do so in truth."

Beren did not wish for Luthien to retrain herself. He wished to see her lost in pleasure, his body serving to bring her to peaks beyond what mortals could comprehend. But neither did he wish to be injured, both for his own sake and for how it would distress her.

"There is a way for two men to lie to lie with each other, that would perhaps work with your branches. You could enter my body from below, and if your limb move with fervor there would be no risk of my choking."

Luthien's eyes lit up and she let her shoots relax and spread rather than binding them close. "I would like that indeed."

In short order Beren had found oil and prepared himself. Luthien moved a branch into him, and he was overcome with the intimacy of love learning the most secret places of his body so thoroughly. Her branch was far longer than any man's member, and soon Beren was so overwhelmed with sensation that he could hardly hold himself upright, never mid move his hands along the limbs he had been stroking. Luthien was not stymied though, and brought more branches to twine around his arms and chest and hold him in place.

The one within Beren began slowly to withdraw until there was perhaps a finger's width inside Beren, then just as smoothly it returned to its prior depth. The branches around him were not still either, rubbing and stroking him to bring him pleasure and give Luthien more of his wondrous solid warmth.

Luthien used a limb to draw Beren closer into her lap so that she could kiss his lips and cheeks. The limb stayed on his back for a moment longer, before diving down lower, past the branch that was thrusting into Beren and up between his legs in front. Beren moaned at the delicate touch to his sack, and again when Luthien curled the branch around his manhood and began caressing it even as his hands had caressed her

Luthien felt every sensation chase her to higher peaks than she had ever reached before, and still it was not quite enough.

"My love?" She asked.

Beren's eyes had closed in his own pleasure, but he managed to wrench them open to gaze at her in open adoration. "Luthien," he replied breathlessly, too overwhelmed to say more.

"Can you take more? I am so close to my edge, but I wish to be closer to you before I am overcome completely." She brushed another branch over the place where they were joined to make her point clearer.

"I do not think I will be able to stand at all if you do so."

"I will not let you fall. I can hold you when your legs fail and touch you when your hands are unsteady." She moved the limb in front of Beren lightly.

Beren kissed her in devotion and love, then nodded.

Luthien began gently, sliding her limb down her lover's backside, circling a few times before requesting entrance. Beren's body yielded slowly, already unaccustomed to her first branch, but in time she was able to get the tip inside.

At that point Luthien's fragile self-restraint evaporated like mist under the sun. The second shot up fully and quickly, twisting around the first until they seemed to take up every inch of space. She had twined her own branches together before, but never had it felt so good as inside Beren. He was warm and soft and still working to bring her pleasure, tightening his muscles for seconds and then needing to recover his strength, the long pulses more delectable than anything Luthien had ever known.

Beren crested his peak barely a minute after the second limb entered him, and the sudden loosening was nearly enough to tip Luthien over as well. She coiled a third tendril around the base of the other two, and tumbled into bliss alongside her love.


End file.
